Ask the Cast of Super Paper Mario!
by GamerGirl54321
Summary: Ask anyone from Super Paper Mario questions! Rules inside!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, and welcome-!"

"You said that I could do the intro..."

"Oh, whatever."

Two girls stood side by side on what appeared to be a game show platform. One was dressed in all black, the other in a gray-and-pink sweatshirt and matching shorts. They both had long brown hair, but the first one's went to the back while the other's had two locks that came in front.

"Hi! I'm Gamer!" introduced the second.

"And I'm Inferno," said the first.

"And we're hosting THIS!"

"So, from the title, you probably guessed what this was-"

"WHY YOU BREAK DA FOURTH WALL?!"

Inferno glared at Gamer. "I'm part author. I'll do what I dang well feel like doing. Anyways, as I was saying, this is one of those 'Ask the XYZ characters' story...things. Still, we'll try to keep everyone in-character."

"Also, what she was talking about was that we're writing this!" grinned Gamer...which revealed a set of knife-sharp teeth.

"Er, yeah. We like to call ourselves official self-inserts... Yeah. We're the same person, by the way."

"Yay! Now explain the rules!"

"Oh, right." Inferno clapped her hands together. "So, first, you gotta PM us the questions; No leaving them in reviews, that's against this site's rules. Second, this is a T-rated fic, so keep it that way. Third, nothing sexual, please, as I know that people like asking those types of questions. Fourth, don't ask questions that are completely irrelevant to this, like, say... Asking Mimi what she thinks of One Direction. Just... Don't. Fifth, if you so feel like it, you can ask the two of us questions... Not sure why you would want to, though. And for now, you can ask as many questions as you want, but that might change at some point... That everything?"

Gamer nodded happily. "Also, you can ask ANYONE from these games! Like, we can even get that lady from Flipside in here if you want!"

"Right, so... We bring the main ones in now?"

"Yup!"

They both clapped at the same time, and suddenly a lot of boxes flipped in.

"I-I-What are we doing here?"

"Hey! I was at my castle a second ago!"

"Um, this isn't in the schedule!"

"Ahaha... It seems that I've finally- Wait, what?"

Inferno tapped her foot, and the sound rang through the building...not that that made any sense, but whatever. The clamor stopped and everyone stared at her.

"So everyone seems to be here- Wait, where's Mr. L?"

"I'll get him!"

Suddenly, Mr. L shimmered into existence next to Luigi, who's eyes widened. "I... How are you here?"

"No idea, but the green thunder is BACK!"

"Wait, what are we doing here?" asked Peach, who was standing next to Mario. "I'm now being used in some sort of universe-destroying plot again, am I?"

"Nah, if that were the case then I'd be in a tuxedo."

"You're here for a game show!" said Gamer.

A green girl with pigtails and... Oh, screw what she was wearing, it changes every five seconds anyway. She was pouting. "Golly, this stinks! I'm gonna miss my date!"

"Ahaha, Mimi has a boyfriend!"

"Shut it, Dimentio!"

"What do you expect me to do? We're stuck here, like a dog confined by a leash."

"Count Bleck wonders why no one is saying anything about him coming back. ...Wait, I stopped talking like that!"

Inferno grinned rather fangirlishly. "We changed that for this. And Tippi is back as a pixl."

Tippi seemed to shrug. "I'm okay with this..."

Gamer put her hands together. "So, let's start! I'll restate the rules in bold."

**You heard it! We're doing this! And yes, I will TRY to keep people in-character... So yeah.**

**So, now for the rules again.**

**1) PM the questions.**

**2) This is a T-rated fic, so try to keep your questions that way.**

**3) No sexual questions.**

**4) Nothing irrelevant, like asking Dimentio if he likes Poptarts.**

**5) You can ask Gamer of Inferno questions if you so please, but... Yeah.**

**6) You can ask all the questions you want, but that might eventually change.**

**Now go! Ask questions! *poofs away***


	2. Chapter 2

"...Oh boy. That was fast."

"YAY!"

"Anyways... Rolling in three, two..."

The scene opened up to the same thing as before, with one, er, minor difference. Everyone trapped in a box looked absolutely ready to destroy the universe... Hopefully they won't.

"'Ey! 're we FINALLY gunna start? We've been 'ere all night!"

Yes, I failed at his accent. Don't judge meh.

Gamer smiled widely. "Yup! We got a lot of questions!"

Inferno grinned as well. "So, let's start! The first questions are from agarfinkel... Gamer?"

"Okay! They asked four questions! The first one is for Tippi and Count Bleck. 'What happened to you two after the end of the game?'"

Tippi couldn't exactly smile, but it showed in her voice. "Oh, it was amazing, it was this huge, grassy field, and there was a lake, and a town to the north..."

Count Bleck smiled as well... Which actually looked sort of demonic. Anyways. "It was paradise."

"Okay! Next one is for Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi.. What was it like being in an alternate dimension where everything is drawn differently?"

Bowser looked rather confused. "Hm? Whaddya mean, 'drawn differently'? You mean Flipside?"

"It was sort of weird being in a place where everyone was a shape, but it wasn't really different," Peach interjected.

Mario nodded and looked at his brother, who still seemed rather freaked out by the whole Mr. L thing and didn't answer.

Inferno scratched the back of her head. "Er, we checked and these games don't actually belong to the normal canon... So they can't exactly answer."

Gamer giggled. "Next question! Mimi- What is your background (where are you from and how did you end up meeting Count Bleck)?

Mimi cocked her head to the side. "Well, golly, it was a long time ago. I was just a kid back then and the Count sort of took me in."

Count Bleck nodded. " found her in Twilight Town, confirmed Count Bleck."

"Oh, and this last question is for Francis. Someone bring him in...said Inferno. Heh, that was fun."

"Yay, said Gamer! ...Hey, you're right!"

Francis suddenly shimmered into existence in his own flip...cube..box...thing. "Huh? Hey, I was watching Cowpocalypse! Where am I?!"

"HI, FRANCIS! WE'RE GONNA INTERROGATE YOU!"

"Gamer, please."

"You're no fun... Anyways, don't you have anything better to do besides spending all day looking at anime and video games?"

Francis's expression changed from confusion to horror. "B-but they're so HI-TECHNICAAAAAAAAAAAAL! How could I stay away?!"

Inferno gave him a dubious look. "You sure?"

"Y-yeah! ...And I don't have any IRL friends, but that's different!"

"Yeah, suuuure... Anyways, that's all of agarfinkel's questions. Who's next?"

"It's from ED-boi to Mimi! He asks, 'Has your shape-shifting ability ever backfired on you?' Winkyface."

Mimi frowned. "Well, yeah. There was that one time that I got stuck as a bowl of ice cream... O'Chunks kept trying to eat me!"

"'Ey, you looked tasty!"

Dimentio snorted. "Yes, of course. And I can't make similes, either."

"Hey!"

"It's done. It happened. Now will you please shut up?" Inferno glared at the three. "So what's the next question, Gamer?"

"Um, the next question is from, uh... a-rod48. He wants to know... Why Mario can breathe on the moon, but not in space."

Mario made a series of wild hand gestures that didn't really make any sense, but Luigi was looking at him and nodding. "He said because the moon has an atmosphere, small as it is, and that's all he needs."

Bowser stared at him. "Dude, how did you get all that from him?"

"Well, I've been around him my whole life."

Gamer looked at a random piece of paper that had suddenly appeared in her hands. "Okay, this one is also from a-rod48, and he asks 'Dear Peach. What did the Golden Fruit taste like?'"

Peach shuddered. "It was the best thing I'd ever tasted, but it put me to sleep for a century!"

"Uh, princess, we undid that. It wasn't even a day."

"Whatever, Luigi."

Gamer looked at the paper. "This one is for Merlon, Merlee, and Merluvlee.

"I'll bring them in."

They then fell out of the sky.

"Urgh, what happened...?"

"Where did the Light Prognosticus go?"

Gamer stared at them, with her eyes widened, and leaning towards them and... Well, it was creepy. "So, are you three related to the Merlons, Merlees and Merluvlees in Rougeport and Toad Town/Shooting Star Summit?"

"Er... Who?"

Gamer stopped looking at them like that. "Well, that clears that up. Now, for Dimentio!"

"Yes?"

"'Dear Dimentio. WHAT THE HELL MAN!? Why the heck did you go on some whole omnicidal quest to destroy all worlds? I kinda understand the Count in his bottomless depression but SERIOUSLY MAN! What did the multiverse ever do to you?'"

"Ahahahaha. You misunderstand me. I was trying to create the perfect world, like the dreams of a sleeping child. Destroying them would have been a worthy sacrifice."

"Isn't that kind of overkill?" asked Inferno.

"Says the person with a name that causes death."

"Touché. Anyways, the last question is from a guest reviewer, but you can't see it because we had the whole 'Moderate Guest Reviews' thing on... It wasn't on purpose, though, hehe... Anyways... Gamer?"

"Okay! Countless Bleck - LOL THAT NAME THOUGH - asks Mimi, 'Who was your date?'"

Mimi turned a weird shade of brown, which must have meant that she was blushing... COLOR WHEELS YAY. "Well, he's, um... Er..."

"Is it Doopliss?"

"Shut it, Dimentio! And no... Um..." She turned her head down.

"Well, it seems that she doesn't have an answer, like a child telling a poorly constructed lie... You don't actually have a date, do you?"

"Er..."

"Ahaha! I knew it!"

Inferno frowned. "Uh, right. But please, PLEASE, don't ask questions in the reviews. Oh, and speaking of reviews... We got our first flame! Woo!"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, Gamer, I'm actually happy! We've never been flamed before!"

"YAY!"

"Anyways, keep asking questions! We're out!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sowwy for the late update, we were, uh-**

**No talking in bold.**

**But I-!**

**Nope.**

"Ugh, fine."

"Might I ask who you're talking to?"

Gamer turned around and glared at the jester, before turning back to face the, uh... Camera? "Welcome back! Well, let's dive in!"

"Right, so..." Inferno looked at a small, crumpled-up piece of paper and squinted. "Uh... Let's see... The first questions are from Ed-Boi, and he asks... Uh... Oh, it looks like the first two questions are for us. So... How can we be flamed from the first chapter? I dunno. And are you allowed to... Bask? Mask... Flask...

Someone facepalmed.

"Oh, ASK! Yeah, ask, more questions. Well, of course! And the next question is for the Amazy Dayzee, so..."

The Amazy Dayzee then showed up in one of those box-flip-thingys. Its eyes widened and it tried to run away, but it smashed into the wall.

Inferno chuckled a bit. "Nope, you're not getting away that easily. So, why are you so scared around others, and is there anyone you wouldn't be afraid of?"

It cowered. "U-um, I-I'm just n-not comfortable around other p-people... And everyone tries to k-kill me..." It made a small squeak before continuing. "A-and, I'm ok-kay around other Amazy Dayzees..."

"Well, that's it. You can leave." Inferno teleported it away. "Now, where were we? Okay, next questions are from 123lionplan, er, clan... Okay, she want someone to get Luvbi in to annoy Tippi... So..." Luvbi teleported in.

"What? But I was in the Overthere? What in the-? Oh, it's THEE."

Tippi glared... As best as she could as a butterfly. "Believe me, I'm not happy to see YOU either."

"Oh, I see that thou art still traveling with these hairy plumbers."

"Hey! My mustache is amazing!"

"Luigi, didst thou get a new outfit...?"

"I AM MR. L! NOT THAT WEAKLING!"

"Hey!"

While they all argued, Inferno continued reading questions. "Okay, so she also wants Wario and Peach to- WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?!" When that didn't work, she just facepalmed and continued. "She wants Wario and Peach to miss... Wait, what?"

Gamer tapped her on the shoulder. "I think they wanted MARIO and Peach to KISS."

The room fell silent and a random cricket started chirping.

Peach and Mario walked up to each other and awkwardly pecked each other on the lips.

"...Erm, anyway-" Inferno was cut off. The arguing had started again. She just shook her head and continued. "Lastly, she wants to know if, since Mr. L is Luigi brainwashed, that means that they're brothers now."

"Huh? I will never be related to those _plumbers_."

"Well, technically-"

"I swear, if I didn't need you alive..."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"HEY! YOU DON'T INSULT ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT! THE GREAT LUIGI SHALL-!"

"And now you're speaking like Count Bleck."

"Hey! I don't talk that way anymore-!"

"You do now."

"SHUT! UP!" The three fell silent and turned to look at the panting girl. "...Ahem. Anyways. Next question is from agarfinkel. Mario, who was harder to fight - Luigi while he was being possessed by Dimentio or Peach while she was being possessed by the Shadow Queen?"

Mario scratched the back of his head and then started gesturing like a madman on a drug-induced sugar rush. Luigi started translating. "'Well, I have to save Peach all the time, so having to fight her was weird, but Luigi is my brother, but if I hurt Peach then I would be outcasted by the Mushroom kingdom, but Luigi is my brother, but Peach makes the best cakes, but Luigi is my brother-' Hey, is that the only reason you can give for it being hard to fight me?"

Mario shrugged.

"Well, he said that it was a tie."

"Thanks, Luigi. Next questions are from Madz the Penguin. She asks if Tippi can act like Starlow, Merluvlee can act like Dr. Toadley, and Dimentio as... Fawful? No, I read that wrong... Uh... Wait, is she being serious?! HAHAHA!"

"Shut up, before I demolish you like fruit in a blender. Ugh... I have furious mustard. Can I leave now?"

"Hello , yellow... This is weird."

"Do I want to do this? No, I do not."

Inferno was cracking up on the floor. "HAHAHAHAHA! Hahaha.. Ha..." She got up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Ahem... Hehe... Francis, what do you think your power level is?"

"HI-TECHNICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! Uh, probably fifty."

"Merlee, can you stop speaking in rhymes for ten seconds?"

Merlee nodded, pulled out a watch, and fell silent.

"...Uh, okay... And Mario, can you talk without anyone having to translate for you?"

Mario shook his head and started gesturing again.

Luigi sighed. "Take that as a no."

"Okay! That's all of her questions... Now for Coco la Koopa, who is ignoring the rules. Guys, seriously... Anyways, she asks is Nastasia organized Bowser and Peach's wedding, and if so, where's the wedding cake."

"Yeah, I did. And it was a fake wedding, 'k? No cake."

"...And I think that's it! Nice! Be sure to send in questions! And we're out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, it has been a WHILE! Let's get started, then!" Gamer grinned. She was the only one in the room who wasn't half asleep.

"Okay! So, the print is a little larger this time!" Inferno was holding a considerably larger piece of paper. "So, THE HINT asks that we call Dimentio 'Dimmy' from now on..." She yawned, then blinked." Anyways... First couple questions are from BritishWaffleSyrup - heh, nice name - and she asks _Dimmy_: 'Is that poncho a dress in disguise?'"

Dimentio snapped his head up with a start. "Wh-what? Huh?" He yawned. "Uh... What was the question again?"

Inferno facepalmed. "Is your poncho a dress in disguise?"

Dimentio was suddenly wide awake. "What? No! I'm a jester, you insolent fool! I'm supposed to wear this, like a school uniform!"

Mimi started snickering. "Golly, are you sure? Seems pretty dressy to me..."

Dimentio conjured up a shadowy ball. "I will use this."

"Okay, Dimmy, calm your face. BritishWaffleSyrup also asks if you- Wait, what?" She started snickering alongside Mimi. "Um, she asks if you like Mimi as more than a friend-"

"I DO NOT-!"

"-And even if you don't, you have to say that you do... Or else. And then she pulled out a video camera and some popcorn."

Dimentio- Wait, Dimmy- seemed horrified. "But I-! Ugh, FINE. Mimi, I... Like... You..." He looked away, from either embarrassment, or...

Mimi pretended to throw up.

"Hehe... Anyways, Sol1234- Wait, you have an account. Look, please, everyone... Anyways, they want... Bowser and Hooktail to go on a date?"

Gamer looked confused. "Who's Hooktail?"

"Some dude from TTYD," Inferno answered.

Bowser paled. "No, you can't make me-!"

"Oh, yes we can," Inferno said with an evil-looking smile. She teleported Hooktail in, and the setting suddenly changed to one of a fancy restaurant. Boswer was wearing a tuxedo.

"Wha-? Where am I?" demanded Hooktail.

"You're on a date with Bowser," informed Gamer.

_Ten Minutes Later_

Bowser got down on one knee. "Hooktail, I know that we haven't even been together for an hour, but I feel a special connection to you, you know? So... WIll you marry me?"

Nastasia, who was in the background, was staring at Bowser and holding her glasses.

Hooktail looked shocked. "What? NO! What is WRONG with you?!" And he (somehow) teleported away.

Bowser started weeping... Until Nastasia let go of her glasses. Bowser got up. "Hey, what happened? WHY AM I IN A TUXEDO?!"

Mimi was cracking up again. "Y-you j-just went out on a date with a dragon thing...!" She fell over.

"I does not approve of hypnosis-induced romance, Nastasia... Said Count Bleck."

"They put me up to it, 'k?"

The setting changed back to the normal game-show theme. Inferno looked at the paper again and turned pink. "Um, guest person, we don't do lemons... They're against the site rules."

Gamer's eyes snapped open. "Wait, what?"

"Um, anyways... That's all for now, folks! Yeah... Bye."


End file.
